A sweet collection of holiday stories
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Easter is late...sorry...Starfire is on her own little quest for a bunny. HILARIOUS! Pleeeeeze read.(WARNING: NOTING SERIOUS IN THIS CHAPTER)
1. Christmas

Merry Christmas Titans!

"Robin, please tell me why we are bringing out a tree and putting cute little balls on them." Starfire asked. She plopped a box of Christmas decorations on the floor.

"Its for Chirstmas Star," He answered.

"But what is Christmas???" She asked a second time

"Its a holiday, you know, jingle bells batman smells.." Beast Boy hummed away

"HEY!" Robin was insulted

"Well, its true" Beast Boy gave Robin a look. A look that said 'You know what comes next'

"Don't you even..." Robin warned BB

"Robin....layed....an.....egg!" Beast Boy torured Robin word by word. But Robin just shrugged it off and went back to decorating.

"Robin layed an egg and didn't even tell me?" Silly Starfire! All the Titans fell to the floor in laughter except Robin who had his fists clutched and Raven who hid her face in a book, but you could really tell she was just hiding her giggling face. "Whats so funny?" Everyone kept craking up until about 5 minutes later. "Please tell me about Christmas and tell me what is so funny about Robin laying an egg? All the male people of my planet do."(O.O?) She just didn't get it. Everyone started to laugh again and Raven dropped the book on the table, throwing her head back in laughter, just until the Gamestation blew up. Then silence filled the room.

"Hey!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cradled the broken pieces of the Gamestation.

"Pfft! Serves you right" Robin grinned at them. And then went back to the tree, completely forgetting about Starfire. Raven stood up still smiling and took Starfire aside.

"That song Beast Boy was singing was something people made up to make fun of Batman and Robin." Raven explained how Robin used to be teamed up with Batman. "We'll watch the old re-runs later, but we better help him put the decorations up" Raven started to walk away

"But what about Christmas!" Starfire wined, being ignored for about the 5th time.

"I'll tell you about Christmas Star!" BB volunteered. He hoped up from the table where he and Cyborg were tring to put the pieces of the Gamestation back together. "It all started with a big jolly guy named Santa Clause. One day he found out that a whole bunch of kids all over the world didn't have any toys. So hes all: HO HO HO I got to go around the whole world with my magic reindeer that can fly and give presents to all the good boys and girls. And thats how Christmas got started." He explained.

"Oh such a wonderful holiday. Much like Tameranian holiday, Glopclopgorph(?). But tell me, what happens to the ones who arent good?" Starfire asked

"I was just getting to that! I'm going to get a brand new Gamestation for Christmas because I've been good! And naughty old Raven's gonna get coal! And so is Cyborg" Beast Boy smiled pridefully.

"Its your own fault Beast Boy, talking about Robins laying eggs....hmm" Raven pushed it all in BBs face.

"Hey! Why me? I've been good!" Cyborg objected from the table. "And your going to have to share"

"Yea, Beast Boy. And if you want that Gamestation you better hurry and tell Santa because tomorrows Christmas." Robin was jokin with Beast Boy, Not knowing that he STILL believed in Santa(not that I'm sayin hes not real, right?)

"Thats not what happened you goon!" Raven jumped in out of nowhere.

"Oh yea, then why do we really celebrate Christmas?" Beast Boy asked, moody

"I thought it had to do with a baby in a manger or something. I remember ANGELS! Oh Galadriel, wave those wings!" Robin went into a fantasy world. _Oh did I just say that?_ He thought

"Um.....Robin, Galadriel is an elf in Lord of The Rings, not an angel in the story of Christmas" Cyborg informed. Robin blushed

"I-I knew that" He turned around and changed the subject "Will you guys help with this tree?"

"Sorry Robin, Me and Star have ta write a quick letter to Santa before tonight. HE HAS TO KNOW!!!" BB took a pen, a couple sheets of paper, Starfire and started to write.

"I can help" Cyborg bent over to pick up some lights when Raven butted in.

"Theres an easier way you know" A black aura smothered the decoration still in the box and then moved over to the tree. It started to spin all around the tree and then when it all cleared out itevealed itself to be beautiful and sparkling with tinsle and the colored lights. "Somethings missing..." She searched the boxes until she found an angel. It was snow white with a little halo that rested on its blondish brunette hair. Its eyes were closed as if listening to some wonderful music that is was playing on the harp in its arms. Raven smiled "Perfect" She floated up to the top of the 8 foot tree and placed it gently on top. "Thats how you decorate a tree" she said

"Sweet Raven!" Beast Boy said

"Nice" Cyborg gasped

"Cool" Said Robin

"Wonderful!" Starfire complimented her friend.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Raven took a bow, in a pretty good mood

"DONE!" Beast Boy announced after 5 minutes of nothing. He held up his letter and Stars.

_Dear Santa,_

_How are you? I'm fine. I've been a very good boy this year and wish for a Gamestation for Christmas, It may be short notice but I know you can do it! And I know you will get all the other good kids what they want._

_Your Good Friend,_

_Garfield Logan_

_(Beast Boy)_

And Stars Read:

_Greetings one called Santa. I am not of this planet and I am sorry if you think I have been bad. But I assure you I have not. Please feel free to get me whatever you wish for I am not knowing of what I want. But I would like one of those Rainbow Monkeys I see on Codename: Kids Next Door._

_Your Alien Friend,_

_Starfire_

"Good" Robin said, scanning the letters. "But how are you going to get it to Santa so fast?"

"Its called..Polar Express" Beast Boy informed them. And ran out the door, with the letters, to who knows where.

**Early**------------------------------------------------------------**Christmas Morning----------------------------------------------**

Starfire snuck down the hallway and headed for a noise she had just heard in the room of living-I mean the living room. It was a fun sound that resembled bells. She gently leaned over the corner of the door way and saw a rather large man in red and white clothes, taking things out of a bag and setting them under the tree. _Santa? Oh it IS Santa! _She thought to herself. Starfire felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, behold, it was Raven.

"RAVEN! MMmmmffff" Starfire forgot who was in the next room and after blurting out Ravens name Raven covered her mouth.

"SHhh!" Raven whispered "What? Do you want him to take away our stuff?" She peared over the edge and found that the man in the living room had not heard them. "Close call" Raven smiled a 'school girl' smile and said "Don't let him hear you" A couple minutes of silence and watching went by. Untill the jolly old chap packed up his sack and dissapered into thin air. The two girls started for the christmas tree to snoop around and see what they got.

Starfire counted at least 15 presents and they searched the pile. Three for each Titan. Every set of three was a different color. One group of was green with a darker shade of green dots all over, Beast Boys. Another set of gifts were red with a green ribbon, obviously Robins. Next to that were blue patterns similar to Cyborgs 'pattern'. And then next to those were another set, Black with silver sparkles, Ravens. And far, far, under the tree was a set that was a glittering purple with green ribbon, Starfires.

"Oh, Raven" Starfire gawked at the beautiful gifts.

"I know, Its nice for earth to have holidays like this, isnt it?" That was a question that didn't need to be answered. Raven checked the clock, 1:28 AM. "Lets get to sleep before we wake the others" Starfire and Raven headed off to bed.

**------------------------LATER THAT MORNING------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"1.....2....3....GO!" Cyborg and BB shouted for the titans to start opening their gifts. When they were all finished, they were very pleased at what they got.

Robin got:A wireless-ready Inspiron 8200 and Latitude C840 notebook that came with Intel's new Mobile Pentium 4 processors-M, NVIDIA's new GeForce4 440 Go graphics controllers, 15-inch high-resolution displays, and multiple high-speed optical drives (THAT was a mouthful), A jet pack so that he can finaly fly, and a brand new cape. Very nifty!

Beast Boy got: Same computer as Robin, A fake leather journal (save the cows!) and pen with his name inscribed on both, And just what es ALWAYS wanted, a new Gamestation.

Cyborg got: A couple of Gamestation games, Rocket boots (he really needs to fly), and A poster of Puffy AmiYumi.

Raven got: A real leather Diary and a pen with her name inscribed on both, a gothic fountain ( I saw one at the store, looks really cool) And a CD player.

Starfire got: A happy-hug rainbow monkey, Snow clothes with her name sown on in cursive, and a Dancing Hamster (I got one, very amusing)

After a few minutes of fooling around with what they got Beast Boy announced the Titan Gift Exchange. A few weeks ago they all pulled names from a hat to figure who they would get a present. Beast Boy got Cyborg and vise versa. Robin got Starfire and vise versa. And Raven had to find something that all the Titans could use.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy said "I got you.." He pulled something out from behind his back. After Cyborg opended it, he didn't know what to say. It was osmething that resembled a gun...but not quite. Beast Boy just stood there grinning. After Cyborg didn't say anything, Beast Boy told him what it was. "Its a paintball gun...I thought you could do something with it and make it into a mega paint thingy. I got one for me so we could, ya know, kill eachother"

"Oh sweet!" Cyborg turned it and inspected it. "Oh yea I really could.....Thanks" He handed Beast Boy his gift. Beast Boy tore it open to find 'City of Heroes'. "You can play it on the computer, I know were real superheroes but this looked pretty cool"

"Thanks Cy, This rox!" He opended it up and looked at its abilities and graphics. "OOps..Uh Robin and Starfire, you guys are next"

"Robin, I am pleased to give you this gift" She handed his a porely wrapped present. Tape everywhere. But Robin politley opend it up and found the coolest thing he had ever found. There was a Chirstmas card with a cute picture no doubt, Starfire had drawn. Inside of the card was a little note.

_The most wonderful things I have ever seen,_

_Flowers, puppies and even our team,_

_Kittens, Tameran, and Earth too_

_But the most wonderful thing I have ever seen is you_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Love, Starfire_

He looked under the card and saw a Gameboy SP. It was the best thing he had ever gotten. Not the Gameboy as much as the love filled card. It didn't rhyme as perfect as one would think it should, but it was perfect in every way in Robin eyes.

"Starfire, This is awsome...Thanks" He smiled and felt like swinging his arms on her and hugging her till they died, But he was able to hold himself back. "It doesn't really add up to what I got you though." He went out to the hallway and came back with a puppy! It was a black puppy with a tip of grey on the end of its tail.

"OH ROBIN!" Starfire went to hug the dog and Robin but Cyborg, BB, and Raven jumped in to stop her, wouldn't want anyone to die on Christmas...would they? "Oh a puppy is so adorable! Whats its name?"

"No name yet, Star" Robin said "Whatever name you want to name it, its the name"(?)

"I have always liked a certain name.." Starfire beat around the bush

"Well, what is it Star?" Beast Boy hurried her

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked

"Its a girl" Robin said

"How about Sophie?" Starfire suggested

"Its Sophie then" said Cyborg. After about a half hour later of playing around with the puppy, they turned to Raven. But instead of her giving them a gift first, they all gave her 10 dollars each. Thats 40

bucks altogether. Then she gave them what she got. First she drug over a neatly wrapped gift and set it in front of the Titans.

"Well," She said "Go ahead, have fun" All the Titans and Sophie ripped the box open.

"CANDY!!!!!!!! There has to be atleast 25 pounds of it!!!!" Beast Boy said enthusiasticlly

"Raven.....how did you do this?" Robin asked in between bites of chocolate and more chocolate.

"Oh, I have my ways, but thats not all.." One by one Raven pulled out a sled designed for each of the Titans. They were blue, green, black, purple, and red. And each had their names on it.

"Raven, you rock!" Beast Boy said, taking his.

"I thought we'd go ahead and go sledding all day, could be fun" Said Raven

"Sounds like a plan" Cyborg said

"Robin," Said Starfire, as they all flew off into the morning sky holding their sled "You will have to teach me your earthly ways of the magical sled." And they headed for their day of Christmas fun.

**---------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There, a nice Christmas story, no plot or anything, just fun. If I get enough reveiws I'll do some for the other major holidays too. :-) Thanks for reading.


	2. New Years

Authors note: OKAY! Heres the second chapter for New Years, I cant think of much right now but I'll just with the flow to make the story before the 1st of 2005. Enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------Titans Tower 2:00 PM--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure we need all of this snow stuff? I mean, the snow ain't THAT deep" Beast Boy muttered trying to put his boots on. If its one thing he had learned that day, its NEVER put your boots on after all of your other stuff is on. It just won't happen.

"Yea, but its cold smart head" Robin said zipping his coat up.

"But you forgot something," Said Raven "Hes Beast Boy, His head is full of enough hot air to keep him warm for a couple of days in the north pole with nothing on but his birthday suit" Robin and Cyborg laughed and the funniness that Raven was able to make out from her sarcasm.

"Whats a birthday suit?" Starfire said

"I'll tell you later Star" Robin said "But why didn't you put your snow clothes on, its below zero out there"

"Why are we even going out if its that cold?" Beast Boy asked.

"Its New Years eve, DUH" Cyborg said "We're gonna watch the ball drop at midnight"

"Robin, I don't have any snow clothes" Starfire said

"Yea you do, I gave you some this morning remember?" Reminded Robin

"Oh yes, well, I forgot to tell you that they dont fit" Robin did an anime fall

"Where didn't they fit?" He asked

"Well the pants were too big around the waist, the zipper on them was WAY to long, and the legs were so short. And the coat sleeves were too long and there was no place to put my head in." She explained. Everyone did an anime faint this time. Raven got up from her compfy spot on the couch and pulled Starfires arm along with her. "Yes, Raven?" Starfire aksed her while they were walking away.

"You put them on the wrong way" Raven went to help Starfire put her clothes on while the boys finished up in the living room. Tonite they were going to watch the ball drop after dinner and a snow boarding and sledding. There hadn't been any attacks or bad guys lately so they planned to have a day on the streets.

**-------------------------------------------------------------Somewhere on a cold hill 2:45 PM---------------------------------**

"Hold up the sled like this, get a running start, jump and then wooosh your at the bottom of the hill" BB explained to Starfire. Starfire did as she was told but never landed. "No, like this" Beast Boy held up his sled and got a tight grip on it. He started off slow and then got fast until he was at the edge of the hill, jumped but just landed on his butt in the cold snow while his sled slid down the hill.

"Oh, genious" Raven said "Why dont you show us how to do that again?" You gotta love the sarcasm. "Its better to just sit down in it and push yourself down. But you dont have to do that, me and the boys are going snow boarding"

"Except Beast Boy, he doesn't know how" Robin has to be so mean!

"I do too!" Beast Boy picked up some snow and threw a snow ball at Robin, who dodged it.

"I would like to try the wonderful sled first" Starfire said

"Suit yourself" Raven said, taking off on her super cool snowboard she bought with the 40 bucks she got for Christmas. Keeping balance she sped down faster and faster, jumping over a couple of piles of snow and swerving left and right. You'd think she would be cold, because all she had on was her regular costume and snow boots. The boys followed her and Beast Boy and Starfire stayed behind.

"Race ya down" BB challenged her

"Okay" Starfire said

"1.....2...5....3.....6...um..GO!" Beast Boy and Star took off. BB layed back and put his hands behind his head and rested them there. He figured he would win, after all, Starfire was just an alien, what would she know about sledding besides what she had already seen. Yep, he had it made, who cares if he couldn't snowboard anyway. He glanced up and saw Starfire speed by him.

"NO FAIR!" He shouted "YOUR USING YOUR POWERS!!!!" With that he took on the form of a penguin, threw his sled outta the way, slid on his cute green tummy and got closer to Starfire, and closer to the bottom of the hill. Sadly, they didnt get to the bottom because they missed seeing a giant rock covered in snow and they both ended up on top of eachother.

"Owwwwwww" They both moaned as they stood up and Beast Boys sled came sliding down the hill after them and getly landed at their feet.

"Okay, now I'm bored" BB said "Its really cold out" He picked up his communicater and got Robin up. He saw snow, some cool moves by his fellow team mates and then Robins big head.

_"What?" _He asked

"Its cold, and we're hungry" Beast Boy complained. Starfire just nodded her head.

_"Well, we were on our way back anyway, meet us at the Chinese place"_ His face disapeared

**------------------------------------A Chinese eating place 4:00 PM-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Do we have to eat chinese for lunch?" Starfire asked, poking her shrimp noodles.

"Yea...do we really have to?" Beast Boy said pushing his plate of little green trees aside. He wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. Robin just glared at him..

"Where do you propose we eat?" He asked

"How bout the pizza place we always eat at, huh?" Beast Boy crosses his arms like a toddler and glared back

"Their closed"

"Taco place?"

"Closed"

"Chiken place?"

"Closed"

"WHY IS THIS THE ONLY PLACE OPEN!"

"Simple," Said Raven "They have a different New Year than we do"

"They do?" Cyborg asked

"Yea..I think.." Raven said

"OKAy" Robin interupted "How about we just go to that one amusment park until midnight?" He suggested. The Titans nodded, threw their food away, and went out to the park.

**-----------------------------------------Amusement park 5:00 PM------------------------------------------------------------**

(In case someone is wondering, its still cold and there is snow on the ground, just not as much where they are because its cleaned up, duh)

"Okay, go do what you want, we'll meet back here at six got it?" Robin said

"Yep" They answered. Robin and Star took off together and Beast Boy and Cyborg went to the rides. Leaving Raven. She siged and sat down on a near by bench and rested her chin on her hand.

"Excuse me" She heard a voice and when she turned her head she saw a little girl. Around the age of 10 or 11, she had black hair in a pony tail and two strands of bangs hang down just above each eye. The Girls eyes were a dark brown and seem to glitter along with the snow. She had on a thin coat, more like a jacket, and a pair of jeans that had a few holes in them. It took Raven a few second to realize the coat and jeans were hanging off of her and she was rather thin. And she had a littl ebit of dirt on her face and on the bottom of her jeans.

"Yes?" She asked, straightening up. The girl looked at her for a couple of seconds and then spoke up

"I was sitting there but you can sit there I guess" She threw away a dirty fry carton and started to walk away.

"Wait" Raven went after the girl. "You can sit with me if you want" She gave the girl a friendly smile.

"Okay" said the girl sitting back down a moment of awkward silence went by and then Raven said

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Carly but you can call me Kate" She said "Whats yours?"

"Raven" She said

"Thats a really pretty name" Kate said, smiling

"Thanks" Said Raven she saw Kate yawn "Wheres your parents, Its pretty cold for someone your age to be out here in this mess alone"

"Um..." Kate hesitated and looked to the ground. Her feelings and thoughts were so heavy and fullof emotion they flooded Ravens mind, she couldn't help it. _I have to tell her the truth, I cant lie again.._ Raven heard her thoughts.

"Well?" Raven asked

"I don't have any" Kate confessed

"Grandparents then?" Raven asked

"No" Kates eyes found a place in the snow to study.

"Aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers sisters?" Raven asked, again, more concerned

"No, no, no, no, no" The girl answered.

"Where do you stay?" Raven asked, again her mind was flooded with the girls thoughts._ You've gon an' done it again! Great job, she;ll probably just go away like all the others_.

"I usually stay here, or at the other park in the slides or something" Raven got up and said:

"I'll be right back" She got behind a ticket booth, eyes still on the girl to make sure she didnt run away. Luckly the girl stayed put. She pulled out her communicater.

_"What is it?"_ Robin asked. He could tell something was wrong by the look on Ravens face.

"Everyone needs to get down here, I met this girl, Kate, she barely has anything on, she must be starving and she has no family or home. I'm worried" Raven explained

_"We're coming" _he said Raven went back to where the Kate was.

"You hungry?" She asked her. Kate just nodded her head. "Want a hot dog or something?" Raven let her motherly instincts take over and she grabbed Kates hand and took her over to the food stand. "One hot dog please" She took the hot dog and gave it to Kate when they sat back down. For a second, the girl stared at it then she took big bites. When the team got there a few minutes later, Kate was sucking on a king size Mountain Dew (yum) while they talked.

"She has no home?" Robin made sure

"No" Raven answered

"We're going to have to tell the police you know" Cyborg said

"Can't she stay with us?" Beast Boy asked staring at Kate. It seemed like she finished her drink so Starfire went over to entertain her.

"She's not a dog, that if she follows you home you can just keep her" Raven said "But it would be nice just to have her until tommorow" Starfire and Kate started to laugh behind them.

"Yea, besides we'd be doing her a favor to hang with superheroes. I bet she'd have the time of her life" BB said

"Yea but what if an attack happens what will we do then?" Cyborg said

"What are the odds of an attack after we haven't had any trouble in a few weeks?"BB tried to persuade them

"Cyborgs right, it wouldn't be fair, shed have nothing to do or she'd get hurt" Robin still objected.

"But what if-" Robin cut BB off

"No, we're taking her to the police and thats final" He walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand, but she pulled back and stared him in the eye (or mask?). Raven marched over and pulled him back to where they were just standing.

"You don't just go and grab her arm like a little rag doll" Raven said "Look, put yourself in her place-" Robin got mad and shouted at her..

"I WAS IN HER PLACE!"

"Oh, so you want to see what would happen if you hadn't met a hero, is that it!?" Raven said back, her eyes glowed that cool shade of white untill Cyborg butted in.

"Look, lets just go explain what we're going to do. Then see what the police can do" He said. They took Kate to the police station. When they got there, no luck.

"What do you mean theres nothing you can do" Robin asked

"I said, theres nothing that we can do right now, the shelters are full and the only place for her to sleep tonite is the prison, and I am NOT staying here over night" The police officer crossed his arms and Starfire smiled. Raven raised and eyebrow and Beast Boy grinned. Kate looked at them like they were all nuts.(maybe she was right..) "And I'm not sure when a new family will pop up or when the shelters will get cleared out, could take weeks"

"YEAH! Our new friend is staying with us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire jumped in joy

"Only until they can find her a home, I guess" Robin said

"You mean I can't stay with you guys forever?" Kate looked up at them. She wasn't, like, 2 feet shorter than them, more like a foot and a half. But her big, glittering eyes made your heart just melt. And in this case, it did the same to Robins. But instead of answering her, he just walked out the door.

"Come on... lets just go home" Robin walked out the door.

"Your coming with us" Raven said. Once they were outside they all took off.

"WAIT!!! I can't fly!" Kate shouted. Beast Boy flew down and got into his human form.

"Wanna hop on my back?" He asked Kate stared at him

"Um... " Before she could answer Starfire grabbed her hand and she was lifted up into the sky. She never knew what it felt like to fly, not many people did. The wind flew all around her. It was cold, but she didn't feel it, all she felt was the warmth of Stars hand in hers. It was a nice cozy feeling, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and feel the air all around her. When the landed she opened her eyes and for the first time, saw Titans Tower, up close that is.

"I'm the luckiest girl on earth" She said to herself, in a whisper.

"Uh-oh" Starfire said, as they walked in to the living room "You dont have any clothes do you?"

"No" She answered, looking around the room.

"We must go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire said

"Better hurry" Said BB "They close at 8 today and its 6:45 now"

"I can take care of that" A black aura swirled around the three of them and Raven transported them to the mall.(Why doesn't she always do that?) and left the boys at the Tower.

"Your really against her staying here aren't you?" Beast Boy asked Robin

"No," He said "I just don't want her getting hurt"

"We can fix that you know" Cyborg said "Double the security, teach her some sk-" Robin cut him off

"Shes not a test subject, and shes not staying here forever, you heard the guy it will just be a few weeks" he said. And then he started to walk to the hall. "Come on, we gotta get her room ready before the girls get back"

**----------------------------------------------------Titans Tower PM---------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, how do I look?" Kate asked modling. She had on a pair of jeams with a little pink butterfly at the bottoms of the pant legs. The knees were faded and around the pockets there were little sparkles. She had on a long sleeved shirt with the same kind of butterfly design in the middle of it. And she had a pair a white and black Sohos for shoes. He hair was in the same style, but clipped with a cute butterfly clip(butterfly girl) and she was much cleaner, that because of a bath Yea bath time!(ahem...back to the story)

"You look nice" Robin said turning from the Gamestation

"Thanks" She said

"Yea, much better" Cyborg elbowed BB on his side "Ow, what'd I say?"

"Ya look good kid" Cyborg said

"Really, you look great" Raven said

"Wonderful" Starfire said

"Thanks everyone" She said. There was a moment to silence until Kates stomach broke it.

"Food!" Starfire flew into the kitchen

"You are not making your alien food and getting her sick" Beast Boy ran after her. So did Robin and Cyborg

"You ok?" Raven asked, after the boys left

"Yea" Kate answered

"I mean with everything happning, it must be hard" Said Raven

"I guess, I'm just glad to be with people that want me" Kate answered looking Raven straight in the eye.

"Wanna see your room while they make dinner?"Raven asked

"Sure" They walked into a room not far from Beast Boys room, right next to Terras. When tey walked in, Kate gasped. The room was light blue with dark blue designs that went left to right and curved around. Above the bed and onto the floor to the ceiling, it all went perfectly together. The bed matched too. And on a plaque, on the wall behind the bed it said 'Kates Room' She went up to it and picked it up, on the back it had a picture of all the Titans on it with 'Love you' written in black marker and then all the Titans signatures. She hung it back on the wall.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me" Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away

"Come on, lets get some food"

**---------------------------------------------------------New York City 11:55 PM---------------------------------------------------**

"Starfire, thanks for all the stuff and everything, but I cant hold all of it" Starfire had piled cookies, dolls, and toys for Kate to use while she was staying with them. Starfire wanted to make sure she was happy all the time. She got so much she had to get some bags to hold them in untill Robin pulled out a table form who knows where so she put them on there. They all sat down on some chairs that Robin found, from who knows where again and ate some donuts and cookies(yum).

"I've never been in this part of New York before, or seen the ball drop." She crammed a cookie in her mouth.

"Its cool, first everyone counts down and then that ball up there falls down..." Beast Boy explained

"Wow" Kate took a sip of her water and then yawned, causeing all the others around her to yawn. But she wasn't going to fall asleep. She heard the crowd count down from ten.

"10.....9.....8....7.....6.....5.....4.....3.....2......

-------------------------------------------------------------**The End----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, the end. Kate wont be turning up in anymore of my chapters for this story, but if you want me to, i can continue another story starting from here if you want. Thanks for reading my story!


	3. Valentine love mishaps

Hey, I'm back! And with a Valentine/Love Mishap chappie. And for my other stories, Don't worry, I have chapters ready and almost ready for them to be put up. I just have to put on the finishing touches. Well, here it is:

TT TT

"Can I try some of that?" Beast Boy reached over and grabbed a bag of honey flavored herbal tea.

"Sure, I don't even like it" Raven said taking in a warm sip of tea.

"Since when do you like Herbal Tea?" Cyborg asked

"Since we ran out of Tofu and Soymilk"

Starfire skipped into the room with her usual smile on."OH! Is it not a glorious day for fun, joy, happiness, and friendship" She sat down next to Raven "Did Robin tell you all the good news?"

"What good news?" the 3 Titans asked in unison

"We have been invited to the Golden Valentines Dance!" the second Starfire shut her mouth Raven started.

"I'm not going"

"But Raven, You must!" Starfire folded her hands in a pleading manner "Please"

"Yea, Rea, Its gonna be fun. Come on, you know you want to. You don't even have to dance, you can just stand there and listen to the music" Beast Boy smiled his cutsie smile and showed off his green eyes. Oh, how could Raven resist.

"NO!" Raven said, I guess she could resist.

"FINE!" Beast Boy shouted "I guess we won't go"

"We are not going to the dance of loud music and cookies, and punch, and love and dancing?" Starfire innocently asked.

"Starfire, lemmie see that letter" Raven pulled the letter from her hand and read it

"Whats it say?" Cyborg asked just sitting down with his breakfast

"It's a coupon to a dance, couple with your love and only pay 80 dollars entrance fee. Once in a liftime offer." Raven flipped it over "For the year 2478"

"Man thats spam" Cyborg said

"It is not for real then?" Starfire asked

"Nope sorry" Raven said, tossing the paper in the garbage

"Damn"

"STARFIRE!" Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg said together

"I am sorry but that is how I feel!"

"Where did you learn that word?" Beast Boy asked

"Robin"

O.O!

At that moment Robin walked in and asked Starfire if they could talk, alone. Starfire agreed and they both went up on the roof.

"I ...wonder..what..thats...all...about" Cyborg mummbled with his mouth full of breakfast.

"Who knows, and stop talking with your mouth full" A different but familiar voice came about.

"Well look who popped in for a visit!" Cyborg said "How you doin girl?"

"Doin fine sparky, how bout you?" she said

"Hey Bumblebee, sup?" BB said

"Have a fight with Titans East or something?" Raven watched Bumblebee slump over with a depressed look on her face.

"No, everyone else went to their home town for Valentines Day and I was getting bored in the empty house all by my self"

"Cool, you can hang with us, we weren't doin much, just going to a dance" BB said

"Oh great, another night alone" Bumblebee plopped onto the couch and crossed her arms in a pout.

"You ca-" but before Cyborg could finish Starfire flew into the room, shortly followed by Robin.

"OH JOYESS WONDER OF ALL THINGS BEAUTIFUL!" Starfire hugged everyone then showed what she was happy about. "I am proud to announce that Robin and I will be going the steady! He even gave me a ring of the high school!" She showed the ring off

"Um..Starfire, you didn't have to announce it" Robin noted her but she didn't hear and then they brought their full attention to Bumblebee who was looking even more down. Starfire gave her a hug.

"Queen of the bees! You are staying for this joyful holiday yes?"

"Uh, yea sure"

"Then you must have a 'date'!" Starfire pushed a shy half robot and a (shy at the moment) girl close together. "Now you must do the asking out friend Cyborg!"

"Starfire, I'm not too sure thats how it works" Robin said

"Bu-" Starfire was about to protest when she was cut short.

"Will you go out with me?" said Cyborg

"Thought you'd never ask" Bumblebee answered then she led them both away (actually they ran to Cyborgs room)

"Just what we need, more love" Raven said, "I'm going to go meditate" She then made her way to her room.

TT TT

"What do you want?" Raven asked a grinning, blushing, Beast Boy

"JuuuuuuuUuuust seen what you were doing" he answered still smiling

"Reading"

"Oh" a brief moment went by, then two, then three

"Beast Boy what are you really here for?"

"Um..." he gave her a small box that was wrapped in red glittery paper "I gotcha something"

"Look, if this thing is filled with slime, mud, dirt, oil, or anything that makes noises of any bodily functions I swear Beast Boy I'll-"

"Its not"

"Your sure?" Raven raised her brow

"Positive" Warely Raven opened up the small decorated box. On the top there was a card with a cartoon bunny that looked as if it was tired from hoping all over the place. On the top in red it said:

_**To my Sweetheart,**_

_**On Valentines Day.**_

_**I may not be an angel, **_

_**and, sweetheart, I confess,**_

_**I get a little loopy under strain and stress..**_

Raven smiled. That was her Beast Boy alright. She opened it up and there was a picture of the same cartoon rabbit laying in a reclined chair with a ladder that had paint on it. Under that picture was rabbit on weight scale eating an icecream. Under the first picture it said:

**_Sometimes, I can't get started on things I have to do_.**

Under the next picture it said:

_**And my self-improvement programs**_

**_Fall short on follow-through_ **

She looked at the page over. A picture of two bunnies at a fancy resturant was what it was. One of the rabbits was talking and the other looked annoyed. Under it, it read:

_**When I really ought to listen,**_

_**I hold center stage.**_

The next picture was the same rabbit looking sick laying on a couch. it said:

_**And when I catch a virus**_

_**I sure don't act my age**_

Oh it was so true. She glanced up at the green boy and saw he was watching her to see if she liked it. Which she did, but she quickly flipped the card to the next page and read what it said. The picture had the bunny and another bunny sitting on a couch. The first bunny had its arms crossed and looked mad, while the other was turned talking hapily to the first one. It said:

_**I may get tunnel vision**_

_**and only see one side**_

The next picture had the bunny hanging a picture and a red thumb on one hand and in the other hand was a hammer. The white rabbit had a fake smile on his face. It read:

_**And sometimes I hide my true feelings**_

_**Behind my stubborn pride**_

Internaly Raven laughed. Beast Boy had true feelings? The last page had the two rabbits kissing eachother with hearts and smooch smooches and kissy kisses floating up. Under it, it said

_**Sweetheart, I'm no angel,**_

_**But heres the bottom line**_

_**I love you with a passion,**_

_**So will you be mine? **_

_**Happy Valentines Day,**_

_**Love always -Garfield Logan**_

Under the card were chocolates. Something small, but it was the best and only thing she had ever gotten on Valentines Day. And he even signed his name to the card. She blushed, and her emotions went wild. Books flew off of the bookshelf, her bed started to move.

"Um.." Beast Boy was beginning to wonder and quickly Raven got back under control. "Should I help clean up?...Or something?"

"Uh, sure" The two picked up the books together and cleaned up Ravens mess. When they were done, they sat on her bed. Raven found a place to show her gift off in her room. Now she was about to dig into the chocolate. Yum...Chocolate...

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say, I mean, this is so nice, I wish I had something to give to you" She pulled out a piece of chocolate and Beast Boy watched her. "Want some chocolate?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask" then he picked up a piece of chocolate, shook it, but then gave it back to her. "I think this ones for you" Raven grabbed it and thought for a second. This chocolate was hollow and something was in it. She opened it up and their was a ring inside. She laughed.

"Aww Beast Boy, this is so...so...romantic. Where'd you learn this?" She put the ring on "And why are all you guys giving us high school rings?" Beast Boy blushed and smiled at her.

"Thats how my dad would do things, when I was little and stuff. He and my mom would go out all the time. And he said one Valentines Day, he did this and thats how they started going out. And the whole ring thing, well its not mine, its the same one my dad gave my mom. I saw it and thought you'd like it"

"Oh, no, Beast Boy I-I couldn't take this, it belongs to you-" Raven put it back in his hand

"I want you to" he gave it back "Its really no big deal. If I were going to give it to anyone, it would be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life" Raven blushed, putting the ring back on.

"I'm beautiful?"

"Yea, the most pretty girl I've ever seen. Don't tell Robin, but your prettier than Starfire and Terra put together." He got up close and whispered in her ear "And I'm so glad too, because I get you all to myself" He put his arms around her and she leaned back, letting the chocolate fall to the floor, and they both layed on the bed together.

"Well, I want to be with you too" the books they just cleaned up started to fly over and drop. Her little black birds flew up against the wall and shattered, the window broke and a cold breeze flew in the room. Raven ignored them and crawled over him, she leaned over and their lips touched, barely. Then a black aura started to spin above them, like a tornado. Raven gasped and sat up, immediatly the room was still. Beast Boy, was shocked.

"What just happened?"

"Daddy was watching.." Raven walked over to her mirror "Come on, we have to go to nevermore, if we want to be together" Beast Boy went up to her and they both looked in the mirror. A Raven in a light purple cloke and a Raven in a light bluish purple cloke was there. Then another Raven in light pink popped up.

"I am Passion" the first one said

"I am Lust" the second said

"I am Love" the last said. Raven gulped and put the mirror down. When she did they heard a scream.

TT TT

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A TAMERANIAN WARRIOR PRINCESS! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME BUT YOUR NOTHING BUT A CROBBLEWEALDE DUMPASION LAPPTER!" STarfire threw things at the poor defenceless boy. "I do not wish" she took off her ring and threw it at him "To be your girlfriend EVER" and then she stormed out.

"Starfire wait, let me explain.."

"Geeze Robin, what'd you do to her?" Beast Boy asked But Starfire turned back around

"You want to know what he did?" STarfire eyes were all green and she was steaming "He put his tongue inside of my mouth!"

"STARFIRE!" Robin said "You don't have to tell everyone"

"Wait, is that what your so mad about?" Raven said "Look, Starfire, thats something people do on earth to show affection. Its part of a kiss"

"Well on my planet thats how someone is killed. They find someone they really like, and that someone pretends to like them then when they start to really love eachother, the person puts their tongue inside you, chokes you to death, and then lays eggs inside of you. I thought thats what Robin was doing"

"Starfire I wasn't"

"Oh, now I feel like a big 'jerk'" Starfire said "I am sorry boyfriend Robin, should we go back to preforming this mating ritual you say is so fun?" Starfire grabbed her ring back and Robin blushed, his ears got red too. Beast Boy whispered at Robin

"I think its just mood swings dude"

"Beast Boy shut up" Robin took hold of Starfire and pulled her in his room.

"They got alot to learn.." Beast Boy said, then Raven held his hand and they both blushed. They walked passed Cyborgs room and heard...things...but I wanna keep this from going up to R..lol.

"So, you wanna go out to dinner or something?" Beast Boy asked when they got to her room. Raven smiled

"I'd love too"

"Great-I-I mean okay, dress up in the fanciest thing you got and meet me in the living room in 30 minutes"

"You got it" Raven closed her door and looked at her ring "This is the best day of my life"

TT TT

Yea, I know they were a bit ooc but who cares. Sorry its a day late. I was runnign a little behind on my days. Comment me:D


	4. Got Green?

TT TT TT TT TT

"Come on! Please?"

"Dude, Cyborg I said no!"

"Please?"

"No! I can't do it anyway"

"Oh, come on, I bet you can"

"LAY OFF!" Beast Boy got up and walked out of the room.

"Whats his problem?" Cyborg asked nobody

"I do not think Beast Boy thinks it is funny" Starfire answered.

"Why not. Beast Boy thinks everything is funny" Raven said, peeking out from her book.

"Aparently, shrinking down in size and dressing up like a little lepricon isn't as funny as Cyborg thought" Robin answered.

"I bet he'll get over it" Cyborg said

"Why would you want him to dress up like a lepricon?" Raven asked innocently.

"Yes, please, I am curious as well"

(animated moment)

Cyborgs head gets bigger than everything else and he screams at the two girls

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?"

(back to 'reality')

"Um, no" Starfire said, confused.

"Is called St Patricks Day, basically luck of the irish." Robin explained. He went over how the holiday started and about the four leafed clovers. He was about to explain more when the alarm went off. Robin ran to the computer. "Its Mumbo, TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy and the rest of the titans raced to the scene. Mumbo was all in green and playing with a tornado of money. Catious of what he would do, Robin moved in slowly.

"Top of the mornin to ya laddy" Mumbo said with an irish accent.

"Mumbo. Whats your plans?" Robin and the other titans stopped, waiting for the conversation to start, and waiting for their leaders command.

"My plans? Do I have to have a plan? Can't I just play with the lucky green?" Robin pulled out many birdarangs and got ready.

"Teen Titans Go!" Normal battle scene. Beast Boy was busy morophing into strong animals, Starfire slung starbolts, Cyborg used his blaster thingy, Robin did his little kung-fu moves, and Raven used those 3 special words to move cars, dumpsters and anything else she could get her powers on.(not not I-Love-You, that would be a little creepy) But everytime a titan hit him, Mumbo put out his hand and it acted as a sheild. Until a small beeping went off that no one else but Mumbo and Beast Boy could here(super sensiive ears...very nifty)

"Errr, nice havin chit-chat, But I must be off" Mumbo took off like a rocket sled on rails, so fast you couldn't even see him. Beast Boy went cheeta and raced after him. Robin got on the R-Cycle and the girls and Cyborg got in the T-car, and chased as well.

Beast Boy dodged many trashcans and dumpsters as he followed Mumbo into a back alley. He knew the others were following but he wasn't going to wait up. They never waited for him anyway...Finally. Mumbo was cornered and the others were at least a mile away.

"Come on kid.." Beast Boy was now in human form.

"What happened to the corney accent?"

"This" Mumbo put out his hand. "Well go on, look" Aware and awake Beast Boy walked up and looked. Nothing. He looked up and everything was dark.

TT TT TT TT TT

"FRIEND BEAST BOY ARE YOU OKAY?"Starfires voice rang in his ears. Did she have to be so loud? He sat up.

"I think so" He looked around. He was in their living room on the couch. He sat up and saw Raven, smiling. No, giggling."Whats so funny Raven?" She covered her smiling mouth.

"You!" She burst out laughing

"What?" He turned to the tv which was off and saw his reflection. "AHH!" Raven fell down laughing. Robin stared at her, Starfire looked worried at Beast Boy and Cyborg was...not there. Now he was. He wlaked through the door with a book in his hands.

"Still can't find it."

"FInd what?" Beast Boy asked

"Sorry B, Your not Beast Boy anymore"

"What?" He stood up. Looked at his normal colored hands. "How?" He skweeked. Raven started laughin again.

"Mumbo, He...he...changed us all"

"BUT WERE WERE FIXED!" Starfire added

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Beast Boy yelled back at her.

"She was cursed with yelling, I was cursed with laughing. Cyborg shut down, and Robin turned into a girl." Raven laughed. "I could fix them with my laughing but me and Starfire will be like this for probably another hour or so. Robins still getting over the horomone change" She laughed more "We got Cyborg back running, But, we can't fix you!"

"Find a way!"

"We tried, but, the only one who has the knowledge to get the old you back is Slade" Robin said in a high pitched, girly voice. Raven looked at him and laughed again.

"Hey everyone look! Robins got boobs!" She laughed.

"Raven!" Robins manliness was coming back but his voice was still high.

"Slade?" Beast Boy gasped

"YES! THE SLADE HAS A VERY HIGH Q OF THE I" Starfire shouted

"You mean IQ" Robin said, still girly.

"Raven, quick, can you transport me to Slade lair" Beast Boy asked. Raven laughed.

"In a hurry huh?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, get in the cape" Raven said. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Mumbo must have made her stupid too.

TT TT TT TT TT

"SLADE! Your pork chops are getting cold!"

"Grandmother! How many times must I tell you. I'm 40 years old! I can take care of myself. I'll put them in the microwave later!" He rolled his eye "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"I already did"

O.O?

Suddenly!

A giant portal of black and purple swirling clouds came through the wall and Beast Boy popped out.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Beast Boy!"

"Beast Boy..."

"Of the Teen Titans! Sheesh!"

"Your not green"

"Duh, Thats why I came to you"

"Oh" Slade straitend up. "I will only help if"

"I become you apprentice?"

"Well, no, actually I wanted Austin Power DVDs but I guess being my apprentice if okay"

"WAIT!" Beast Boy pulled out a copy of a dvd. "I have the goods"

"Yea!" Slade grabbed them. "So, You want to be green again? Hey what a coincidence. Its St. Patricks day. The day of greeness and rid of snakes! Can you do a snake?"

"No, My powers are gone!"

"Thats not what I ment!" :eww:

"Look, can you just tell me how to get my green back?"

"FINE! You must steal! You must steal a four leaf clover, find a lepricon, and chase him for the pot of gold, once that is finished, you may be green again. BUT! You have to be back after I finish watching all of my Austin Powers dvds"

"You gotcherself a deal!" Beast Boy shook his hand.

TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy snuck into the window of the flower shop. He needed that clover. He walked behind the counter and loked under it. No sign of any. He looked all oer the store and even went into the bathrooms. Nothing. He ran across the floor and on one particular step he heard a crazck, and fell through the floor. He looked around and saw piled of green things.

"How conveniant!" He smiled. He gathered a few up and climbed out. "Now, for the lepricon" He walked out side and searched for a rainbow. Nothing. It was bright oustdie. "Oh, poo.." He looked around and saw flowers, a hose, flowers, fertilizer...A HOSE! he grabbed it, and turned it on. But nothing came out. He looked inside and water sprayed onto his face. He shook off the water and sprayed it into the air.

He had to move different angles to try to make a small rainbow. He turned the switch to mist and waited. Turning once in a while he finally saw a small rainbow. YEAH! He found where it ended and dug a hole."GOLD!" He pulled it out and ran back to Slade.

"I HAVE IT!" He poured it at Slades feet.

"I'm sorry my dear Garfield. I can't help you"

"What? Why?"

"You didn't catch the lepricon"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TT TT TT TT TT

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy! Wake up!" Raven shook him and Starfire stood watching.

"Ah! What happened!"

"Mumbo gave you a concusion. Luckly we got you back"

"I'm green!" Beast Boy shouted happily when he saw his skin.

"Your just now figuring that out?" Raven said, sarcastically.

"No, I had a dream! Raven, you were there, and so was STarfire and Cyborg...and Robin was a girl and had really big boobs!"

"Friend Beast Boy, Robin is still a girl" They looked over to Robin who was standing in the doorway. He looked like a guy, then he got the girly thing going on. The others liked what they saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAVE YOU ALL GONE INSANE?"

"Beast Boy Beast Boy? WAke up!"

TT TT TT TT TT

He he, sometrhing funny fer ya, sorry its like, a couple days late. I kinds forgot it was st patricks day...lol.


	5. Joey?

Moo

TT TT TT TT TT

"Okay, let me get this straight. Your name is...Sister Loop, you are here to sell us little bunnies so your church can..."

"Raise money to buy a new gym. Thats right" :D

"I'm sorry lady. We got enough pets as it is" Robin said. Glancing at Silkie, and then at Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled.

"Yea Beast Boys a whole zoo himself" Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy gave her a growl and she threw a gamestation conroller at him. :) Starfire walked in after she heard Beast Boys girly girl feminem girly scream..he he he. She saw Robin lead an older lady out. She saw this lady had a box and got curious. SO she followed them.

"Well, Thank you anyway. Have a nice Easter" The lady walked out.

"Robin" Starfire stopped him "What was that lady here for? What is this Easter? And what was in that box?"

"Umm... She was selling something. Easter is a Holiday, and those were rabbits in the box and no, you can't have one"

"gasp! NO! Robin I wish to own a bunny!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Un-able to fight back her alien strength he just stared at her. "I WANT A BUNNY!" Her eyes grew green.

"Sorry Star, We can't have a rabbit. I think I'm alergic anyways"

"If you will not purchase me a bunny rabbit then I will get myself one!" Starfire dropped him on the ground. He stood up as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Okay, But nobodies going to hire you, ya know" She walked off

"I have my ways" She tossed her hair and went out the door.

"Starfire..." Awwwwwwwwww...

TT TT TT TT TT

"Beast Boy! PLEASE!"

"Ugh...FINE!" Beast Boy morphed into a rabbit and hopped on Starfire.

"YEA!" Starfire hugged him and he started to lick her cheek...Raven jerked him out of her arms.

"NO! HES MINE! GET YOUR OWN CHANGELING!" She hugged him possesivly and ran off.

"Fine! The only other alternative this Tameranian can see is...SLADE!" Dun dun duuuuuuunnn! Starfire ran off to try to find Slade. Her first stop was that Chang dude. "Mr Chang person. I am Starfire from Tameran and wish to know if you know the location of Slade."

"Whos he?"

"Big guy! Never see his face...um...a possible woman impersonater. Obsessed with young boys. Also goes by Michael Jackson..." She explained

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

"YEs?"

"Uhh..."

"YES?"

"Nope, never seen him..Want some pie?"

"Grr...wait, did you say pie?"

"Woops sorry, all out"

"WHAT!" Starfire then killed him...umm...Then Starfire decided to go to Brother Blood. Blood of the Brother, may I ask where you last saw Slade?"

"Slade...hmm...big...muscly...lady-like...also goes by Michael Jackson...dated him last year...um...so ugly his tears roll down the back of his face?"

"Thats the one!" Starfire smiled

"Yea, I saw him down at the pie factory"

"PIE? WHERE?"

"No pie here"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire killed him too. So Starfire found her way to the pie factory and when she got inside an old lady cam up behind her.

"Excuse me..-" Star cut her off.

"Have you seen the man Slade?"

"Slade? Oh He's my grandson. He may be at home right now playing barbies pretty pony on the XBOX. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stopped by." The lady gave her the address of the house. When Starfire arrived she just walked right in.

"OH MY XXALUH!" Starfire covered her eyes "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"AHH! Can't a guy sit a bean bag chair eating cheetos without being interrupted?"

"Noo?"

"What do you want...teen titan!"

"I wish to know if you will purchase me a rabbit of the bunnies for this holiday you earth beings call Easter."

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"What if I were to be your apprentice"

"Unlimited beatings?"

"You bet"

"Okay! TO THE SLADE MOBILE!"

"Slade, I ammost certain you do not have a 'Slade mobile' as you say but simple a family car"

"SHUT UP!" Slade grabbed ran out the door. "Apprentice, FOLLOW!" Starfire followed him and they ended up at a bunny shop.

"BUNNIES!" Starfire hugged each one of them softly remembering their fragilness...

"You can have one"

"Seven"

"Five"

"ALL OF THEM!"

"OKAY!" Starfire grabbed up her bunnies...ten of them. And she began nameing them.

"Robin, Robby-Poo, Beast Bunny Junior, Bunny Raven, Applehead, Spotty, Furry, CyBunny, and Mokey" Starfire smiled and held them all.

"Apprentice, you forgot to name this one." Slade held a bunny out that was all black and one side of his face was all brown.

"I name him Joey!"

"Yea!" Slade held his bunny and they both lived happily ever after. With their bunnies.

TT TT TT TT TT

Totally stupid, yet...in an odd way its rather funny.


End file.
